1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to rearview mirror assemblies for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to rearview mirror assemblies having a heating element to maintain the usability of the rearview mirror assembly in all weather conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rearview mirror assemblies for motor vehicles are well known. Rearview mirror assemblies having heating elements are also known. The heating elements are difficult to use when the rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror having a substrate with surfaces that extend through multiple planes. More specifically, heating elements are difficult to use with mirrors that have a substrate that define more than one mirror. Such configurations include a rearview mirror assembly having a primary mirror and a spot mirror. A conventional heating element will not conform to the depression in the area of the spot mirror while it is adhered to the area of the primary mirror.
Some mirror assemblies incorporate a plurality of heating elements, one for every surface associated with a reflective surface. This solution is deficient in that it requires a great deal of manufacturing technique to maintain an electrical connection across all of the surfaces while assembling the mirror assembly.